Devil Gone Chibi
by Konorai
Summary: Discontinued
1. First Sight

Konorai: Ah, random crack fic ideas. How I love them. I just felt like adding myself and my friends in a cracky fic I thought of so….yeah.

Ayame: I do love them too, to an extent that is XD

Madara: ……Hm…

Para: WHO WANTS SOME BEEF JERKY?

Sakuren: *daydreams* Mmmmm…chocolate.

Nimaka: Eee…yummy….*evil laugh*

Kiyo: I like squirrels.

Konorai: You heard it from them! On with the fanfic! Let Light's torture commence!

* * *

"Please?" Ayame asked as she had been for a while now. "No Ayame, if you blow up the door to open it, even if they think we're their cousins, they won't let us within a 500 mile radius of them." Konorai answered. Ayame pouted a little and Sakuren stared for a little while. "Are you sure this is going to work?" he asked as he watched Nimaka jog beside their little group, with Madara following and staying silent. Para tried to catch up, but kept on tripping over his own feet and laughing as he got back up. Kiyo stared at Para, the urge to bite him getting stronger. "Of course it will! And besides, it's been a while since we ruined someone's life." Konorai replied to Sakuren as they continued on their way to their target's—I mean, "relative's" house. The seven chibis were on their way to find something to do after a long period of separation, and their current plan was just the perfect idea of fun to them.

Konorai was hyper and random, as was Ayame, only Ayame was crazier and much more devilish. Ayame had the ability to get on everyone's nerves, but only seemed to respect the quietest of the group, Madara. Para was hyperactive and clumsy, making a joke out of everything, even his own pain. Kiyo was almost at the level of being cannibalistic, and he always finds the urge to bite people. Sakuren was confused about…well, just about everything. There was almost never a time where he would completely be able to comprehend the situation. Nimaka was in a sense, freaky and weird, but she could be very funny too. Madara, however, was pretty much silent, and only had useful things to say, nothing more, and nothing less. The group had easily become friends, and was bound to the cause of creating havoc through the form of innocent chibis.

Reaching the destination, Konorai tried to reach the doorbell, but her chibi status wouldn't let her, so she just knocked on the door. The group waited for a while, Ayame jumping up and down in excitement, Sakuren wondering what was going on, Nimaka jogging in place, and Madara sighing waiting for something worth the wait to happen. Para finally caught up the others as they waited for an answer to the door. After a little while, she opened the door and looked down to see a group of chibis at the door. "Well who are you?" Sayu, Light's younger sister, asked politely.

Getting irritated with the lack of anything cool, Madara decided to help out in the infiltration. He flashed his bright red eyes at Sayu and they sparkled for a brief moment and Sayu stared back at Madara. All of a sudden, Sayu's blank stare turned into a warm smile. "Mom! Look! Our cousins are here!" She shouted running back into the house. Madara scoffed again and it reminded Konorai to do all in her power to keep him from being annoyed.

Sayu had pulled her mother all the way to the door with seven chibis in the doorway. "Wait Sayu…I don't recognize any of these children…" she trailed off as Madara shone his eyes again. Another brief moment of staring and Mrs. Yagami was just as inviting as Sayu. "Auntie, where's Uncle Soichiro?" Konorai asked innocently as the group walked into the doorway and Sayu closed the door behind them. Sakuren walked further into the household and curiously examined everything that seemed expensive and breakable. "Shiny…" Sakuren muttered touching everything. "Dad's at work, working on another police case." Sayu explained. Ayame's mind triggered into hyper mode and she was about to start running around the house. "Ayame." Madara called out right before she took off and she stopped immediately. She could have sworn that Madara had just hidden the faintest of smirks, but chibis can't swear, at least, normal chibi's cant anyway.

"Another case? Wow, you need to be really smart to be a police person." Konorai tried to flatter the two as Para finally decided to tie his shoes to keep from tripping on them any more. Nimaka watched carefully as Para tied his shoes, to learn how to do so herself. "Speaking of 'smart', where's cousin Light?" I asked, trying to get access to his rooms we could start to ruin his life. "He's upstairs studying for a test." Mrs. Yagami answered Konorai, still beaming with joy. "Can we see him?" Konorai asked. The rest of the group paused their actions to see the answer. The answer would tell them if the entire plan would work out or not. "Sure, but don't bother him too much." The woman answered. Konorai flashed a large grin and started up the stairs, the group following.

* * *

Konorai: Ahn…this is heading in the weirdest direction. Anyway, thanks for reading up to this point. I'm gonna make new chapters. Not sure if I'll update often. And If you have read my stories, "Sorry I Forgot" and its sequel, sorry for not updating lately. Writers Block. Anyway, if you have read those stories, on my profile, I made a website for them. So um…thanks to all the readers, reviewers, readers who read for two seconds, and all my RP buddies for adding their characters to this fic. Yay! Thankies everyone!


	2. Torture for Light, Fun for Devils

"LIGHT!!" Ayame screamed as she pounced him like a cheetah the moment the door opened. The chibis immediately spread out and explored Light's room. Konorai wandered over to a basket of apples, meant for Light's shinigami, Ryuk, and ate them, one by one as the shinigami watched in horror, unable to do anything without taking the risk of revealing Light's identity as Kira. Para and Nimaka opened the window and looked out to the streets, and Madara leaned on a nearby wall, not at all proud of his chibi status, and trying to look less cute and more cool and collected. Sakuren ran around touching everything in the room, almost touching the drawer which contained Light's sex life, aka, the Death Note, and Kiyo kept imagining Light as a giant chew toy.

"Gah! Get it off me! Get it off me!" Light shouted, wanting help from his shinigami partner, but Ryuk just watched as Konorai ate the apples set aside for him. Fate walked through the door, late after getting his bike run over by a truck, and being let in the house by Sayu and her mother. He looked around at the scene of chaos his fellow chibis were making and he decided to help out Ayame by pouncing Light as well. "I'm not an it! Shush pwetty boy!" Ayame answered Light's shrieks of terror. Fate grasped onto Light's hair to keep from falling off as Light shook himself around wildly to shake off the chibi's. "Just who are you kids anyway?" Light asked as Konorai finished off the apples, leaving Ryuk in tears, cold, dry, shinigami tears.

The sound of the front door opening triggered an idea in Light's mind. He quickly grabbed all the chibis scooping them up in his arms. Madara slightly growled at Light, mad at how he was treating them as babies. Soichiro Yagami, Light's father and chief of the National Police Association, walked through the door after a long day of working on the Kira Case. Light hurried down the stairs holding the chibis. Kiyo was gnawing on Light's arm by that time, but Light ignored the searing pain completely. "DAD! DAD!" Light shouted incoherently, running up to his father. Mr. Yagami stopped, confused at his son's outbursts. Light held the chibis up to his father's face, foolish enough to put Madara in front. "Dad, please tell me you've never seen these kids before!" Light begged. Madara's eyes glowed again and Soichiro stared back. Mr. Yagami smirked, answering, "It's obvious you wouldn't remember them. It's been a while since your cousins visited." Light stared in confusion at his father's answer. "Cousins?"

* * *

Light glared at the chibis sitting around the dinner table stuffing their faces with anything they could get their tiny little hands on, all except Madara who now thought he had a legal reason to kill Light. Mr. Yagami, his wife, and Sayu all ate their dinners and smiled as if nothing was wrong. Light however, needed to know who these kids were. "Light, the kids can sleep in your room. You'll take the attic. Alright?" Mrs. Yagami asked kindly. Light stared in astonishment. "You've got to be kidding me!" he shouted, standing up and pointing at Kiyo, who was still biting his arm. "You're not seriously going to let these…these DEVILS sleep in MY room, ARE YOU?" Light shouted, worried. The table was silent, all except the low growling to Madara, and the gnawing teeth of Kiyo.

"Well of course we're not kidding, Light." Sayu broke the silence. "The kids need somewhere to stay for a while, and your room is very large." Their mother added. Light twitched in anger. Then he lifted his arm which Kiyo was still chewing on. "You are really going to let THIS in our HOUSE?!" Light shouted. Knowing the answer, he sighed and left to go get one of his many futons to take to the attic. Ayame stuffed some ice cream in her face and watched as Light left the table, taking Kiyo off his arm before leaving the room completely. As she watched him leave, the best idea popped into her mind. She made a few signals to Konorai, normally; complete hand sign gibberish, but Konorai knew exactly what she was talking about. The chibis pushed their plates forward and went upstairs to follow Light. All except Para who tripped over his own feet again.

Light opened the door to his room. He went over to his bed and burrowed under the covers. He lied there, for a moment warm and safe from the chibis until someone kicked him out of his own bed. He stood up, and pulled the covers off of the bed to see a sleeping Madara, still looking just a serious in his sleep. "Listen kid, this is my bed. You guys sleep on the floor with my futons." Light explained. Madara opened on eye and growled again, actually scaring Light. Light backed up a little, and went through his closet to find some futons for him and the chibis. He laid them out on the floor and as soon as he did so, the rest of the chibis entered the room. He left with his futon, going up to the attic and sighed. Over time, everyone in the household fell asleep, and Light tried to forget what the day had brought him by blocking it out with a dream.

All through the night, a few words would go through Light's mind. They weren't his. They sounded like…Ayame and Konorai. He was probably having a nightmare. He continued to sleep peacefully.

"Put the pink bows on his hair like this!" came Konorai's voice.

"No! You need to make them tighter! So they pull on his head!" Ayame's voice resonated.

"But his hair is so short!"

"Put the blush on! This shade of it!"

"Don't forget the eye shadow!"

A few giggles rang through the house, and Light didn't' suspect a thing.

After the little plan was completed, Konorai went back to her futon and snuggled up to Lee, who arrived a while after dinner, and Ayame snuggled up to the sleeping Madara in Light's bed.

Up in the attic, Ryuk tried his best to keep from laughing.

___________

Konorai: Yay! I added two more chibis, Fate and Lee! So um….hope you like the story so far!


	3. Curiosity Killed the Yagami

Konorai: Okay, I have a request. Could all you reviewers, maybe just for this chapter, pick a chibi or more than one, and write what you like about them? Just so I can make other chibis better. Mkay, thanks!

* * *

Light woke up the next morning not suspecting a thing except why Ryuk was laughing so hard. He sighed and went to his room to pick up a few things. He had to be quiet to keep the chibis asleep. He gathered up his cell phone, his laptop and its charger, and went downstairs to get his lunch from the kitchen table, an average Saturday for him. But as he left the room, he slightly tripped over the blanket of one of the futons. Para turned a little, close to waking up, but Light realizing his mistake early prevented that. Or did it?

Light made his way down the stairs and grabbed his lunch on the counter, then went over to the front door to meet up with his dad. "You all set Light?" Mr. Yagami asked. "Yep. Let's go, we'll be early that way." Light answered. As they were about to set off, a sleep Para wandered down the stairs rubbing his eyes. "Para, you're awake!" he said happily. Light twitched in annoyance. Para nodded and turned his attention to all the stuff Light was carrying. "Where are you going?" he asked curiously. Light crossed his fingers in hopes that his dad wouldn't answer. "I'm going to work on an important mystery with Light." he answered briefly.

"Can we come with you?" Fate asked as he and the other chibis made their way downstairs. Ayame was holding on to Madara's arm and Madara might have slightly smirked back at her, if it weren't for the plans of unneeded revenge against Light. Light muttered under his breath, "Don't let them come, don't let them come, don't let them," "Of course you can!" Soichiro answered cheerily. The more hyper of the group let out a cheer and Light lowered his gaze in disappointment of his father. The chibis went into the kitchen to make their own lunches by raiding to Yagami's fridge.

"Dad, you can't really mean that, L doesn't want anyone to see him except the Task Force! One of them could be Kira for Pete's sake!" Light told his dad once all the chibis had left to get food. "Light, you're so silly." His father answered and Light let a out a low growl. Ryuk and Light's father both laughed at the same time. "What? What's so funny?" Light asked. His father merely asked through a series of chuckles, "Son, what has happened to your face?" Light stared at his father questioningly, and then went to the bathroom to check what could have been so funny. "ACK! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY FACE?!!!"

Light's face had literally been ambushed as he slept. His hair had pink splotches of who knows what in it, and was being held in place by rainbow colored bows. One cheek had pink blush while the other was brown because of being mixed with the eye shadow and lipstick that had collided together on that cheek, forming a messy brown. He stared at the clown of a face that was now his, and quickly went to washing it off. "We're ready!" Kiyo and Nimaka called out and light scowled, suspecting the chibis of this mess. He finally finished washing off his clown face and left, eying the chibis suspiciously.

* * *

The car ride was pretty boring. Much to boring for Madara to handle anymore. The windows were open letting in a breeze. Madara pulled out his giant machine gun, one that he had been hiding for a while now to help the infiltration go smoothly, and pointed it out a window. He shut one eye and waited for the right moment. There! He pulled the trigger with his tiny chibi hands and shot a passing by pedestrian right through the head. Hearing the shriek of pain, Light quickly twisted his head to see a dead pedestrian.

The car drove by the corpse, and Light looked behind his own passenger seat to see Madara muttering, "Yes!" under his breath and pulling the gun away from the window. "DAD SEE! THEY'RE EVIL!" Light shouted while pointing at Madara. Mr. Yagami waited until that car stopped in front of a red traffic signal to turn to see what Light was so panicked about. The officer only ended up seeing Madara there playing with his own fingers.

Madara looked up at Mr. Yagami and said, "Uncle Soichiro, I don't think cousin Light slept well enough." Mr. Yagami smiled and Light turned to Madara. "I'm watching you…" Light said evilly. But Madara returned the favor, muttering quietly, but loud enough for Light only to hear it, "As will I...my eternal target…" Light shivered in fear a little, and then felt stupid for fearing a chibi. But wait…even if he's a chibi, being afraid of Madara was nothing to be ashamed of.

* * *

Soichiro drove up to Task Force HQ; the car filled with a sulking Light and excited chibis. He went up to the back of the building, parked the car, and led Light and the chibis inside, using his won fingerprints and other details to access the building. They all stepped into the elevator, which was now pretty overcrowded, and the hyper Konorai pressed all the buttons. The group had to wait as they ascended, going up one floor at a time. Finally, they made it to the main room, and Light held his breath as the elevator doors opened and the chibis showed their evil, but cute little faces to the rest of the Task Force.


	4. Ruining the Task Force

Konorai: Ah, another chapter. I really like this story so far. But I totally forgot where I got the idea. XD

* * *

The elevator doors opened, and The Yagamis and the chibis stepped in the room. Hearing footsteps, L spun his spinny chair around. "Good Morning, Chief Yagami, Light." he started. Everyone else in the Task Force turned, and just as they did, the eyes of all the chibis glowed red. Everyone in the Task Force, all except L who was too busy glancing back at his computer to notice, stared right back at the chibis. Light watched the strange scene. _"So that's what happens! The chibis are…hypnotizing everyone!" _Light thought, turning to L. _"But Ryuusaki seems fine…"_ he continued to think, but by the time he was back in reality, the chibis had already made their move.

"THEY'RE SO CUTE!" Matsuda squealed. "They are, aren't they?" Aizawa added, reaching out to pat Kiyo on the head. Kiyo stared for a while, and then bit heavily into Aizawa's arm, sending him into a screaming frenzy. Light sighed and went over to the computer. "Ryuusaki, aren't you mad? One of these kids could be Kira, and they've just seen your face. We've seen that Kira can kill with only a face so…aren't you mad?" Light asked. L turned to Light and answered, "No, I'm not mad at all. In fact, I think they're sort of cute. Who are they anyway?"

Light sighed and muttered, "My…'cousins'." Although he didn't at all know who the chibis were. Just then, Konorai walked up to L and asked, "Mr., would you mind if I kicked you?" L stared at her while Light made a signal meaning, "EVIL!!!" L stared at her and answered, "I'm…not in the mood for being kicked?" She smiled and left. Light stared and twitched. Even if he wasn't hypnotized like everyone else, Ryuusaki still thought these kids were totally innocent. As she left, Konorai noticed something. "Para, hey Para!" she called out and Para walked over to her. "Something seems…familiar about that guy." She said pointing at L. "What do you mean?" Para asked. "What is it now?" Madara asked, wondering about the subject of the conversation.

"Think about it, eyes that look like he's never slept, a pile of sugar nest to him, constantly sitting like that, no socks, that guy seems," Konorai started. "HOT!" Nimaka shouted out. The chibis all stared at her. "What, he is…" she muttered. "But Konorai, you can't seriously mean…" Kiyo said while chewing on Matsuda's shoe. "Maybe. Just…keep your eyes out." Konorai instructed. "I will, as long as I get a chance to kill someone." Madara answered. "Trust me, that time will come." Konorai responded and Madara slightly smirked, thinking about the different weapons of mass destruction he could use.

Just then, Ayame pounced Madara. If it was anyone else, Madara would have killed the person, but because it was Ayame, it was fine with him. "Ayame and Madara, sitting in a" Para started before Konorai smacked him the back of the head. Light, from the other side of the room, watched curiously. "What evil scheme could they be planning?" he thought. L turned to Light, confused. "Light, what's wrong? You're staring at those kids like a madman...." he stared. When Light didn't respond, a weird thought came to L's mind. "You freaky little pedophile!"


End file.
